


Negotiation

by LadyNighteyes



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNighteyes/pseuds/LadyNighteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why won't you let me talk to him?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"To protect him. As long as he doesn't know, he'll be safe."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick bit of dialogue I wrote while working on other stuff. One of these days I'll write fic that isn't for RH, but it is not this day.

"Aht, why won't you let me talk to him?"

"To protect him. As long as he doesn't know, he'll be safe."

"He has a right to know. And I believe I have the right to tell him."

"Not if it'll hurt him."

"He's my _brother!_ "

"So why are you trying to tell him? You should want to save him too!"

"I _do_! But hiding it from him doesn't help!"

"Yes it does! If he finds out, he's going to want to die!"

"You saw how angry he was when I explained the ritual. Why would he-"

"Because it'd be _him_ who's dying, not someone else!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's what he always does! He doesn't care what happens to him as long as everybody else is okay!"

"That's not true! He's-"

" _Yes it is!_ "

"Please, Aht, don't cry-"

"He's gotten himself hurt saving me a whole bunch of times! He almost died fighting that big spider! He was the first person out there during that big battle, even though there were huge arrows coming down everywhere! He doesn't want to let anybody else get hurt, but he doesn't think it matters if it's him!"

"......"

"That's why I'm not gonna let him find out! You'll kill him and he'll act like he wants it!"

"I don't want to kill him!"

"You said you wanted to do the ritual!"

"Yes, without hurting him! He'll suffer along with everyone else if I don't! I thought he was dead for nearly five years! Is it so wrong to want to speak to him again?"

"Then talk to him about something else!"

"But I _can't_! He's not... He's my only family, but if he doesn't know, then..."

"Then you can't talk to him? That doesn't make any sense!"

"I just... want to apologize."

"Huh?"

"If I'd been stronger, he wouldn't have died."

"......"

"I believe he may have lost his memory because of something I did, as well. I... owe it to him to try to restore it."

"He doesn't need fixed!"

"But-"

"He'd already have given up his soul if it wasn't for that!"

"......!"

"If he finds out now, he's gonna decide he has to do it! So if you really wanna protect him, you'll leave him alone!"

"Might I suggest a compromise?"

"Huh?"

"For now, I will say nothing to him. Whenever we return to Granorg, I plan to do everything in my power to try to find a way to either complete the ritual without loss of life or render it unnecessary. If I succeed, I will tell him once the danger is past. But if I find that there is no other way, I will tell him, then leave the decision up to him. Will that satisfy you?"

"...Yes."

"Good, then-"

"Hey, there you are, Princess! Stocke sent me back to make sure you two were okay. He says with all the monsters in these ruins we need to try to stick close together."

"My apologies. I suppose we lost track of how far ahead you were while we were talking. Would you mind telling him we'll be along in a moment?"

"No prob. We'll be waiting."

"......"

"...Your hearing is better than mine. Is she out of earshot yet?"

"...Uh-huh."

"Well, then. Do we have a deal?"

"...Deal."


End file.
